I Still Remember
by FlowerLady-Aerith
Summary: Songfic to Field of Innocence by Evanescence. Sora remembers the time he had on Destiny Islands with all of his friends before he got the keyblade. Soracentric


_A/N: This is my Sora one-shot. It's pretty much all about Sora, so yes you can call him the star! It's also a song fic, one to the words of Field of Innocence by Evanescence. So I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Field of Innocence._

* * *

**- Why? - **

**I still remember the word from the eyes of a child **

Sora sat on the small island formation that Merlin's hut rested on. He stared at his reflection in the water. He sighed. All he saw was a lonely boy searching for his friends. He closed his eyes and began to think about the days on the island.

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on the edge of the beach staring out at the ocean. Sora was lying on his back with his hands behind his neck it was his usual position. Kairi was sitting on her rear-end with her hands in her lap as her legs stretched straight out in front of her. Riku was sitting his usual way. With his leg up so he could rest his arm on his knee and the other leg laying straight out in front of him with his other hand resting on the sand._

_"I wonder what lies out there…" Riku finally said breaking the silence. His eyes had been fixed to the ocean the entire time. "In other worlds."_

_Sora shrugged still lying on his patch of sand. "Maybe all the other worlds are islands like ours?" Kairi giggled at Sora's thought. The albino haired boy simply rolled his eyes. Sometimes he thought Sora was too naive for his own good._

_"Surely other worlds can't be the same as Destiny Islands, that would take the fun out of it. I'll bet the other worlds are like castles!" Kairi exclaimed playing in her auburn hair as she spoke. The brunette shrugged reverting his cerulean eyes back to the sky._

_"For sure we know they're more exciting than this old place," Riku added his aquamarine eyes were still fixed on the ocean. "I'm sure they're not all surrounded by water."_

_"Do you think the other worlds have candy?" Sora asked. Riku and Kairi stared at Sora wondering where that question had come from._

_Kairi giggled. "Sora that was pretty random."_

_"What? I'm hungry!" Sora exclaimed sitting up._

**Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now**

Sora sighed shaking his head. Things were not what they thought they would be. Sure the other worlds were exciting, but they didn't have candy like he would have hoped. Instead of it being fun it was exhausting. He had to fight heartless almost every minute of the day or night. He couldn't even keep track of time because he was moving from world the world and they each went on their own time. No, the other worlds were definitely not what he had expected. There was no fun in fighting for your heart, as every battle grew more dangerous. It was hard having the bear the weight of the worlds.

**Where has my heart gone? **

The brunette stared back at his reflection. What ever happened to the cheerful Sora that he once knew? Ever since that fateful day he'd been depressed. No one could blame him though. He had lost his friends, his home, his family, and his life. And what was it all for? It was all in the sake of a little adventure. Sometimes he wished he'd never wanted to leave the islands. Where had his heart gone? Usually he would have been thrilled about having such an opportunity, regardless of the consequences. But his heart rested with Riku and Kairi.

**An uneven trade for the real world **

Why couldn't they be with him right now? They could all be enjoying these adventures together. It wasn't fair. There was no reason Riku and Kairi couldn't have made it of the island with him. Why was fate always against him? Did fate really hold a grudge? What had he ever done to it? None of it even seemed worth it without his friends. They meant everything to him, everybody knew that. So why did they have to been taken away from him?

**Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all **

Sora just wished he could return home. He wanted to go back to Destiny Islands with Riku and Kairi. It could be just the way it used to be. They could pretend they never found out about other worlds. They could continue working on the raft and go on their expedition. Even if the raft they had first named Highwind had been destroyed they could surely build a new one. They could have fun building it over again, and maybe this time they could make it better. If there was ever a 'this time'.

**I still remember the sun always warm on my back **

He stood up and made his way towards the moving rocks. Slowly he started to hop back to the other side of the cave. As he did he started to remember what they played on Destiny Islands.

_Kairi wiped some sweat off of her face. She felt as if she was melting. Sora looked back at her noticing she was walking slower than usual "Kairi what's the matter?" he asked._

_"Why did the sun decided to make itself so powerful today?" Kairi whined. Riku chuckled and smirked evilly. He had a plan in mind._

_"Well then you need to cool down eh Kairi?" Riku asked. Kairi raised one of her auburn eyebrows in suspicion. Before she knew it she was thrown into the water._

_"Riku!"_

_Sora laughed falling on his stomach. He could feel the suns rays seeping into his jacket making his back feel sweaty; regardless he laughed his head off. Kairi frowned and marched right over to him._

_"Uh Sora," Riku mumbled trying to warn the brunette. Kairi grabbed Sora's collar and lifted him to his feet before kicking him into the water._

_"Kairi!" he exclaimed before his face meet with the salty seawater._

**Somehow it seems colder now **

Sora swam to the surface. He hadn't realized he lost his footing and fell into the water until he felt his lungs were about to burst. He reached the surface taking deep breaths as he swam over to the other side of the cave. Sora shivered, the water in the cave was cold. He missed the warmth of the Destiny Islands water. It was always the right temperature, not too hot and not too cold. Destiny Islands was perfect.

**Where has my heart gone? **

He reached the other side pulling himself onto the ground. He shook the water out of his hair making the spikes pop back up one by one. Sora growled under his breath. He now realized the reason all of this happened. How could a silly inanimate object cause him so much trouble? He now knew where his heart had disappeared too.

**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**

"You," he growled holding out his hand the keyblade quickly appearing in his hand. He glared at the keyblade as if it could feel. As far as he was concerned it could, after all _it _had stolen his heart. _It_ had stolen his entire world. _It _was the cause of everything! Sora growled again and threw the blade onto the ground, but he already knew it would come back in his hand. The keyblade quickly reappeared in his hand. He narrowed his eyes, why did he have to be the bearer of this curse?

**I want to go back to believing in everything **

Sora looked down at his yellow shoes. How he missed his home. The keyblade soon disappeared from his hand. Sora sat down getting is drenched red pants all dirty. He held his head in his white-gloved hands. Sora knew it wasn't the keyblades fault; he cursed himself for even thinking such a wonderful weapon could be his problem. After all it was the keyblade that had been saving his heart this entire time, it was the keyblade that helped him gain his companions Donald and Goofy, and it was the keyblade that was going to help him find Riku and Kairi.

He let out another sigh. Yet, he couldn't help but want to go home. He wished someone else had been chosen as the keyblade master instead of him. Sora just wanted to go back to being an oblivious boy that lived on Destiny Islands. Not a boy from that is the keyblade master. He just wanted to be Sora.

**I still remember **

Suddenly something came over Sora. He started to laugh. Donald and Goofy entered the cave seeing Sora sitting on the ground laughing his head off. The two looked at each other wondering what was going on. They noticed he was all wet. Was he laughing because he had fallen in the water? Or was he just insane?

"Sora there you are!" Donald finally said.

Sora turned around and made a funny face at Donald. He stood up and dusted his pants off. "Come on guys lets get out of Traverse Town and go to a new world. I won't just give up on finding Riku and Kairi," Sora said exiting the cave. Goofy and Donald agreed following him out.

Sora walked to the center of the third district. His keyblade appeared in his hand. Sora looked around now noticing the heartless that were surrounding him.

"Thunder!"

He grinned knowing the battle was on once again, but he didn't complain. He looked up to the sky and saw Riku and Kairi staring down at him. "Don't worry guys I still remember, and I'm going to fight until I find you," Sora whispered before slicing a shadow in half. He could hear Riku say 'You better' while Kairi simply giggled.

_'I still remember and always will.'_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: That was a pretty bad ending eh? Not one of my best I'll admit. So just review…or flame whichever you chose as long as I get some kind of input. I hope I get input! Anyway thanks for reading!_


End file.
